mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gocubs711/Top 10: Disney Lists
Well, first Top 10 Lists of my series. I'm gonna be putting all three on this blog. However, I do want to make clear that this is a 100% personal list, and I know for a fact a lot of you won't agree with me on a lot of things. It has also been an extremely long time since I've seen Aladin, Beauty and the Beast, and Little Mermaid, and because of that fact, none of those movies will appear on the list. There will also be some set limits on each of the three lists, which I will explain on each of the lists as they occur. Let's get 'em started! Top 10 Disney Characters The Limits for this list are as follows: Only one character per movie, from movies that I have seen recently. Once again, please be aware that this is a personal list. 10. Hades (Hercules) - I saw part of Hercules again about a month ago after like 10 years, and was reminded of Hades's snarky and sacastic behavior. If I remembered more about the movie/Saw the whole thing, Hades would probably be higher, but as for now, he gets the #10 spot. 9. Dodger (Oliver & Company) - Here's a character from a movie I really wish more people knew about. Dodger's got a really huge New York attitude, but really cares about the other street dogs and his friends. This becomes extremely apparent throughout the movie, and his relationship with Oliver develops so well. 8. Bagheera (The Jungle Book) - This was one of my favorite movies as a kid, and the sleek panther was always one I looked forward to seeing. Amidst the craziness of Balloo and King Louie, Bagheera acts as a voice of reason. He really cares about Mowgli and always sees to his safety and well being, even being mature enough to let him go at the end of the movie. 7. Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) - He's the whole reason that Superheroes have to stay in hiding and the reason why they come back. He makes a huge transformation from super hero to an overweight office worker only to returning to a butt-kicking badass, and puts his family before anything else. However, his drive to do more than just stay in hiding puts him on the list. His ambition drives him to do great things, and I can't wait to see what they do in Incredibles 2. 6. Terk (Tarzan) - Despite going through many years not knowing if Terk was a boy or a girl, her tomboyishness made me really like her character. She sees and treats Tarzan as a brother, showing him all the love she shows the other gorillas. Terk has so much fun with whatever she does, creating a jamming song out of all the stuff at the Human's camp. She was one of my favorites as a child, and is the only good thing Rosie O'Donnel has done. 5. Remy (Ratatouille) - This is one of the ones on the list that I feel some might disagree with, but I really think Remy's something special. He fully follows the dead chef's phrase "Anyone can cook," following his dreams of becoming a chef despite being a rat. After being separated from his family, he makes his dream come true and finds a true friend that can help him do that. Even when Linguinie started to take all of the credit for himself and Collette, Remy still him out in his time of need and was able to live his dream afterall. 4. Merida and Elinor (Brave) - I am an absolute HUGE fan of the transformation archetype, and the movie Brave is no exception. The reason that both Merida and Elinor are on this list is because alone, they'd be a bit lower on this list or not on it at all, but together they form a really great contrastiong pair. Merida is spirited and outgoing while her mother is traditional and proper. Elinor physically transforms into a Bear, and by doing so both she and Merida go through a great transformation understanding each other. Elinor becomes extremely proud of Merida during the big speech at the end of the movie, though I was secretly yelling in my head the entire time at her to GO UP AND FIX THE TAPESTRY OR YOU'LL BE BEAR FOREVER. 3. Dory (Finding Nemo) - Just...Dory. Not only is she voiced by Ellen Degeneres, but she herself is a great character. Dory's short term memory loss has impared her greatly, unable to remember where her family was or probably even her home. But after she meets Marlin, she's able to do so much more and in a lot of cases proves Marlin wrong about things. If it wasn't for her, Marlin would never have trusted Nemo to leave his sight again. Her free spirit showed Marlin that it was ok, such as bouncing on the Jellyfish and speaking whale. Sometimes, you gotta just keep swimming. 2. Anna (Frozen) - I just saw this movie recently, but Anna made a huge impression on me, especially since for the longest while I thought that Elsa was going to be the protagonist. Even though she got engaged to someone she met that day, Anna's quest for love shows how much she's grown throughout the movie. After Elsa was isolated to her room, Anna felt the same way after being so close to her sister as kids. All she wanted was to love someone after Elsa was locked away. Since it's a recent movie, I won't say too much more due to spoilers, but her dedication to her sister and Kristof, as well as portraying her as something other than a perfect princess put her this high 1. Simba (The Lion King) - This is probably the most personal choice on here, but without a doubt Simba is my favorite Disney character. Simba is really excited at the start of the movie to fill his father's shoes, but once Mufasa dies saving his life, Simba runs away only to find Timón and Pumba, living with them until he grows up. His friendship with Nala grows greatly, going from best friends to lovers. He fights for those he cares about and takes the prideland back from Scar and doesn't stoop to his level of killing a family member. However, his great character extends to The Lion King II, where SImba takes the role of Mufasa with his new daughter. He fills his father's shoes completely and still looks out for those around him. He is eaily my favorite Disney character, and I can watch this movie over and over without getting sick of it. Top 10 Disney Movies No restrictions for this list, However once again keep in mind that this list is personal. 10. Tangled - I actually didn't see this movie until about a year after it came out, and it far exceded my expectations. Tangled really did a lot of stuff right, with the animation of Rapunzel's hair to some pretty good songs, to the Disney Villian, one of my favorites actually. All in all, Tangled set a pretty high bar for the style of movies after it, and I can't wait to see what Disney does with these movies in the future. 9. Brave - I was really excited to see Brave when it came out, and soon jumped to one of my favorite Pixar movies. Like I said in the characters list, I love the transformation archetype, which Brave does excellently. It's got a lot of action and shows that it's ok to break tradition and follow your own dreams, something I hold dearly. 8. Jungle Book - The songs from this movie have stuck with me for an extremely long time, I was so excited when Jungle Book 2 came out (though I can't remember anything about it), and it's been with me for almost my entire life. Shere Khan and Kaa always scared me as a kid, but still left a great impression on me. 7. Oliver & Company - Such an underrated movie. I'm so glad I got the chance to see it again recently, because all of the characters leave such a good impression. I'm a huge fan of pets, and this group of dogs look to fit in really reached me. Even the hobo ended up a good guy. This movie just always makes me feel good whenever I watch it, and Dodger makes it even better with his street savoire-faire. 6. Incredibles - As a movie, not necessarily based on my opinion, there's no doubt that this is the best Disney movie out there. It's well written, beautifully animated, and has some of the best humor out there. I was obsessed with this movie when it came out, even though I didn't see it until it was on DVD. The only reason it isn't higher is simply because the ones you'll see ahead made an even bigger impact on me 5. Finding Nemo - Out of all of the movies on this list, I've easily seen this one the most. If I had maybe seen it half of the times, it would probably be higher, but the reason it's only #5 is that I can no longer watch it without knowing what's going to happen. That doesn't take away from the greatness the movie is, however. It's greatly written from the point of both Marlin and Nemo, with very memorable characters and events, and one of the best lines in any movie: Just Keep Swimming! 4. UP - Another movie I didn't see until DVD that I wished I had gone to see in theaters. UP tells an extremely sad story within the span of 20 minutes to open the film which almost made me cry watching it. Despite being about a balloon salesman, a lot of what happens in the movie is far from uplifting. From being the first time (to my knowledge) of blood being shown (When Carl hits the man in the head with his walker and when Kevin's leg gets bit), to Muntz burning Carl's house, this was not a light movie in the slightest. However, in the end, the movie ends extremely happily, with Dug, Russel, and Carl, a fantastic trio, all together home from South America. 3. Frozen - Another movie that i feel would probably be at the top spot...if it wasn't for the fact that it's so recent. If this came out a while ago, it would be higher for sure, I just think it's a bit too early to officially say that it's the "best movie ever made." It is however, a fantastic movie, and the fact that it takes my #3 spot shows how great of a movie it is. Well animated, great characters, an amazing soundtrack, and an all around great experience, Frozen is truly a magical movie. I thought Olaf would ruin the movie, but his voice actor nailed the role to a T. I believe it deserves all the hype it was given. 2. Ratatouille - My personal favorite Pixar movie, and one that I think is underrated. This movie follows Remy, a rat with a special talent that no one wants to nourish. There are a lot of reasons I love this movie, but the biggest reason is one scene involving Anton Ego. Up to that point, Ego is portrayed to be an awful, stifly man who isn't pleased by anything. However, when he's fed the title food, he takes a tip back to a meal his mother made for him after a really bad day, and the feelings that swelled up in him swelled up just as much in me. Dreams can be big and take you great places, but sometimes it's the simple things that really mean the most to people. 1. The Lion King - Big surprise, I know. But honestly, I couldn't put anything else here. Based off of Hamlet, the greatest play ever written, the Lion King truly makes a stand as the greatest in its media as well. Scar beautifully carves his plot with the hyenas to take over the pride lands. Mufasa stands as a symbol for Simba to never give up and to never lose his identity. Timón and Pumba are forever proof that a child can successfully be raised by two men. And Simba as a whole shows the bravery of a lion better than anyone else, filling his father's shoes and restoring greatness to Pride Rock. The Lion King's characters, songs, and story are all easily the best Disney has to offer, and fits perfectly at this spot. Top 10 Disney Songs I've limited this list to one song per movie. For the most part, this list adheres to the limit, however there are Two songs on this list from the same franchise, but different movies. It feels a bit like cheating, but it is my list. 10. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo & Stitch) - This song plays during Stitch's first major interaction with Lilo, on the water surfing. This is a huge moment in the movie, since Stitch can't swim, yet goes out on the water with Lilo anyway. This song encompasses the Hawaiian spirit greatly. 9. Bear Necessities (Jungle Book) - This is one of the songs I remember most from my childhood, sung by the bear Balloo himself. It contains a great lesson about living simply and shows how Balloo's character acts. This was a close one to I Wanna Be Like You, but I chose this one simply due to the nostolgia I remember from it. Even the accompaniment is simple, and that's what makes it great. 8. I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules) - This was another really close one, with this and Go The Distance. I decided to go with this one because of the pure energy and progression this song contains, as well as it being a really big turning point with Meg's character. 7. Trashin' The Camp (Tarzan) - Led by Terk, the Gorillas set off a series of smashing, ripping, and shaking that leads into a percussion heavy, jazzy rift that's really fun to listen to. It would probably be higher, but other than some scat, there isn't much in terms of lyrics to set this song ahead. It's a moment for Terk to show her great and carefree personality as well as the rest of the gorillas. 6. On My Way (Brother Bear) - I remember the DVD to this movie came with a music video of this song, which I watched over and over again. During this scene, Kenai and Koda's relationship as, well, brothers grows extremely strong. The lyrics are simple, fun to sing, and capture the good times of the journey and of the movie. 5. I Just Can't Wait To Be King (Lion King) - What's this? A Lion King not at the top spot? This song is really awesome, and my favorite from the first movie. It shows Simba's growing ambitions and is another really fun song to listen to. Even though it ends in a total train wreck with all of the animals, Simba and Nala show that even at a young age, they have a really close relationship. The melody, especially the flute riff, is just so joyful, and I love it all. 4. I'll Make a Man out of You (Mulan) - From a movie I really wish I could have put on the other two lists, this song is intense and depicts the transformation of a bunch of really...bad warriors into the best group of the Chinese army. Just listen to the lyrics, though I'm sure you already have. One guy gets his ass lit on fire and still has the determination to get back up and fight. Even Mulan was made into a man, not physically of course, but her strength and wit with climbing the pole outmatched everyone. My favorite part of the song is at the end when the entire accompaniment drops out, the intensity becomes even more apparent. 3. Let It Go (Frozen) - I had to put this song on the list. I just had to, I'm sorry. Elsa's extreme desires and ambitions become extremely apparent in this scene and song. She can truly let go after being bottled up in isolation for her entire life. From a really amazing progression and accompaniment to outstanding lyrics, this song is really the best one in recent Disney movies. The orchestral aspect to it makes it even more epic. Elsa's voice just really fits so well with the background and it comes at such a perfect time in the movie. Elsa's life has completely changed, and this allows her to change in the best way possible. 2. My Lullaby (Lion King II) - This is what I mentioned earlier about two songs form the same franchise. Overall, I think that Lion King 1 has the better soundtrack, but this one song outmatches all of them for me. Zira's character just fits this song so perfectly and brings out one of the most underrated disney antagonists. The intense accompaniment shows just how strong Zira's desire to get back in power is. Her voice really makes it this high on the list. She is a terrible, bloodthirsty lionness. This is also one of my favorite animated scenes in the movie, with how elegantly evil she prowls around, further bringing out her character. The evilness of this song fits the scenario so well, and I love every part of it. 1. Why Should I Worry? (Oliver & Company) - What can I say, I just really love this song. The awesome backbeat and simple chords accented every other beat in the chorus help emphasis the point of the song. Dodger is truly at home in the city, not hesitating to jump across the roof and cartops with ease. I'm a bit partial to it due to the jazzy beat it has, and just how the entire city seems to follow his motions. Dodger is one of the most carefree Disney characters out there, probably only beat out by Terk. He's right at home. Why should he worry? He always looks at the positives, even though he doesn't have a dime to his name. His street savoire faire takes him many places, and just how upbeat, jazzy, and optimistic this song is completely makes this my favorite Disney song. Category:Blog posts